Nightmares
by Mist2393
Summary: Helen has a few nightmares after Nikola has become human. Nikola comforts her. Just fluff, really. 'Cause I was bored. Rated T for some semi-violent dreams...nothing too bad though


**Just a short little fic that my muse shoved into my head and wouldn't let me ignore. I really like stories in which one character comforts another after a nightmare, so I decided to write one. Originally inspired by my need to write a fic in which Nikola held Helen while they slept. Starts a few hours after "Sleepers" ends.  
><strong>

**I do not, will not, and have not ever owned Sanctuary or anything to do with it.  
><strong>

**Nightmares**

_Helen watched helplessly as John punched a hole through Nikola's abdomen again. Only this time, without his Vampire abilities, Nikola couldn't heal, and he slumped to the ground, his life's blood leaking out onto the ground beneath him. John smirked at her and disappeared, and Helen knelt down to the ground and pulled Nikola's head into her lap, sobbing as she watched him slowly die._

Helen started awake, tears forming in her eyes. Breathing deeply, she looked around, suddenly feeling the need to be near Nikola. Sliding out of bed, she pulled on a sweater and slippers and softly opened the door to her sitting room. Nikola was sleeping on the couch, the metal tray still attached to his hand. Helen smiled slightly, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the couch, looking down at him. He stirred and opened his eyes, meeting her gaze questioningly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked gently. Helen nodded, though she reached out and placed a hand lightly on Nikola's stomach, as though reassuring herself that he was still whole. Nikola cocked an eyebrow, sitting up in order to see her better.

"Did something happen?" he inquired, reaching out to cup her face, searching her eyes. Helen took a deep breath.

"No. It's nothing. I'll just go back to sleep." With that, she stood and disappeared back into her room, leaving Nikola watching her in confusion.

~_2 Days Later~_

_Helen stood behind Nikola as she saw the bullets riddle his body and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. She ran to him and knelt next to him, putting her hands over a couple of his wounds, tears falling as she watched his eyes slowly glaze over._

She jumped up, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. She rubbed a hand across her face and through her hair, trying to regain her composure. When she walked into her sitting room, Nikola was already there with a tray of tea sitting in front of him and a plate of toast and eggs.

"I thought you might like something to eat. It's nearly ten," he told her, smiling gently. Helen sat next to him, reaching out, and taking her tea. She ate and drank silently, keeping her eyes fixed on the table in front of her. When she was done, Nikola reached over and placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it," he remarked, watching her carefully.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well," she assured him, smiling gently. They stood up together and left her room, heading out to face the day.

~_That Night~_

_Nikola was tied to a chair, a spotlight shining on him, and a shadowed silhouette walked slowly around him, playing with a long knife. The shadow suddenly struck out and sliced off both of Nikola's hands, causing the ex-vampire to scream. He circled Nikola a few more times before lunging out and stabbing Nikola in the chest several times._

Helen awoke with a scream, tears pouring down her face as she tried unsuccessfully to regain her breath. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. She could smell Nikola's familiar scent as he whispered soothing mumbles into her hair. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent and reassuring herself that he was alright. When she had calmed down, she pulled away, looking up into his concerned eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling gratefully.

"What happened?" he inquired, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I-I've been having nightmares…about you." Helen blushed and looked away, but he hooked a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can. But could you…stay with me. I-I don't want you to leave me." Helen blushed again, though she pressed herself closer to him.

"Of course. I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to." Nikola pressed a kiss into Helen's hair, then stood and removed his shoes and jacket. Meanwhile, Helen slid back under the sheets and watched Nikola as he slid in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his arm, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head to his chest, taking comfort in his steady heartbeat. He draped his free arm around her waist. They fell asleep together quickly.

When Helen woke up the next morning, she opened her eyes to see Nikola looking down at her with an expression of pure adoration on his face.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," he whispered, smiling. Helen smiled in reply, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"You're a good sight to wake up to," she remarked, sighing happily.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he inquired, brushing hair out of her face gently.

"No. I slept better than I have in a while, actually," replied Helen. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and suddenly their lips were meeting in a gentle yet passionate kiss. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

"I love you," Helen told him, falling back onto the bed. Nikola gazed down at her, smiling.

"I love you too," he responded, kissing her forehead.

**If you liked this, tell me. If you hated it, tell me why so I can improve. Thanks**


End file.
